My Fallen Angel
by CuddleMeCupcakey
Summary: Kuki opened her eyes smudged with water stained eye liner and mascara. Wally forgot he wasn’t the only operative who could hide in stealth and secrecy. - 34, 25, 1362
1. Polyamorous

_So here it is… the sequel OMG._ _Well I hope you enjoy, and this is for all those special people who actually bother to review. You people make my world go round! Okay so its not very exciting, but I promise you that you'll love it after this chapter! And it would help if you read the story before this 'Watching the fallen' just so you can get whats happening._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or KND. It's really sad.  
_

* * *

**"Just when you think that you're all right,I'm calling out from the inside... I never hurt anyone,I never listen at all." - Breaking Benjamin.**

*****

...

"… can you please pass me the salt babe?"

The blonde Australian couldn't help but frown at her request, but to make her smile, he too had to wear one too. "Sure."

Using his index finger to balance the thin salt cruncher on, he flicked the bottle horizontally and let it rolled from his left arm to the end of his right, handing the salt to Kuki as he sat down beside her.

"Thank you."

But Kuki knew all too well Wally missed those action packed days. Its just like she predicted, there will always be a part in Wally that craves those adrenaline rushes, flirting with the lines of life and death. He would make simple things like passing the salt canister look like mission impossible.

Day by day, Kuki would watch him mope around their large apartment, folding his hands and engaging himself in loud rock head banging music. Their love life hadn't faded, Kuki appreciated some of the effort Wally would put in, occasionally he would do small flirty gestures like smack her bum, (because it wasn't as small as his own, according to him,) but he all time favorite would be the kiss on her forehead.

A simple kiss to her told her that he treasures her thoughts, it reminded her that he was there to protect, cater and love her and her every need.

But even then those moments barely even come.

"Are you okay?"

Leaving her food to turn cold, Kuki sat down beside her beautiful boyfriend with such a sweet smile. Wally unplugged himself from his iPod with a small smirk on the corner of his lips, "Yeah,"

But the Japanese girl gave a small shake of her head,

"You and I both know that means no."

Wally mentally growled himself; she knew him _way_ better (especially at times like this,) he knew himself. "You know… same old crud."

The same old crud trailed back to memories that haunted him a year ago. Since then, Wally had wired all the money the agency had managed to steal into his own bank account, he had brought his girlfriend a luxurious apartment with all the privileges a person could ever dream of and more. He had a house, a lot of money and a drop dead gorgeous partner.

But something was still missing inside of him.

"Anything I can help with?" Wally leaned back in his seat. Bringing Kuki on his lap, she nuzzled her face deep in his broad shoulders like a cat would craving for love and attention.

_I want to know if Joey will be okay, I shouldn't feel pity because I let him rot there, but he's my brother, and I want forgiveness for what I've done. I didn't deserve to have him, and he was my best friends._Wally smiled and began to tickle her behind the ear with his index finger,

"I think we should go back into the room and let me hold you."

Kuki knew how Wally defined 'cuddle', it was his way of forgetting about things. In all truth, she wanted their love making to come naturally, but she vowed to be his fool is he would clean his act, and she'd rather his anger to be managed in sex rather than some helpless drunk he'd punch over in the streets.

"Oh? You want to cuddle?"

Wally couldn't resist her innocent blanket that shrouded her devious intentions, he knew she would do this out of love and for his sake, but he promised to show her the love she rightfully deserved.

Leaning close, he brushed his lips against her ear; he knew her natural instinct was to shudder with a chill running down her spine. He loved that little gasp she made when she arched her back. Licking his lips, he whispered in her ear.

Kuki giggled, she couldn't help but to rotate and straddle him.

"Well we can call it cuddle, but we both know what I really mean."

**

…

"How much did you manage to salvage from the explosion?"

The supreme operative watched her boyfriend pace to and from his situated post, since those fateful 12 months ago there was a grimace imprinted above his eyes for as long as she could recall.

"He was excellent, there were only a few pieces of tech we could salvage, but he wired the money into his account." _It was probably the money he ended up stealing for us anyway._Ever since the explosion, Nigel and Rachel were forever trying to rebuild an empire that was unstable, but was definite. They had faithful followers from the explosion and new recruits who craved revenge upon the loathsome killing machine Wally. According to many, Wally was wanted captured dead or alive for the damage he had dealt over his years of being an assassin.

The supreme leader didn't have a bone of optimism left in her anymore, "Abby and Hoagie are no where to be seen. The elite have all left us Nigel."

"So that pretty much leaves us back at square one." Nigel sat back down on his seat, folding his hands with that same frown that never left.

"Not really." Rachel tossed her blonde hair behind her back, "We still have Joey."

At first Nigel would have been against the idea, but after everything Wally had done to Nigel, there was no forgiving someone so heartless.

And with that, a small evil smirk formed on Nigel's face.

"Yes. We do. And I have a plan."

.

*


	2. Stricken

_Okay! Update! Thanks for the reviews! And let the plot begin! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.x  
_

**

* * *

**

**"I don't want to mention the reason I know... that I am stricken and can't let you go. When the heart is cold, theres no hope then we know, that I am crippled by all that you've done. - Disturbed.**

.

"I'm sorry, you know what happened last time we were with you!"

"I can't do this mission, we'll always be friends, you know that, but you know what he's like. We tried to bring him down, we can't do it!"

Silence.

"… What?! You can forget it! With Joey, things are just going to get worse! You know what he'll do if you used him!"

Without word, the former operative slammed the phone on the table. _Not again._It was just one of those nights.

"He tried to call us again."

His partner couldn't help but sneer at that comment, "Tell me you hung up on him."

But the more muscular figure folded his hands, shaking his head. They may have been across the room, but the former technician could feel the negativity radiating from the stealth operative. "The agency may be over, but he still has faithful followers, and he's still powerful."

The French African American girl couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Couldn't possibly think who'd want to follow a fool."

"I'm not so sure Abby," He stood and walked over to the side of his girlfriend, "Wally may be our friend, but he doesn't have anyone else aside from us and Kuki, I don't think his parents trust him anymore."

But Abby couldn't be bothered trying to retort to that, she knew deep down inside Wally was a good guy, and there were times Wally showed a very sadistic side to even those he loved, but he had good intentions deep down. "Yeah, suppose."

Sitting down beside her, Hoagie placed his arm around her shoulder with a small smile; Abby accepted this invitation with a grin of her own and rested her head gently between his neck. Abby gave a small sigh of her own, "But it was nice of Kuki to give us some of that money Wally stole from the agency."

And it was because of Kuki's gratitude and kindness that both Abby and Wally managed to get out of the agency safe and sound, also untouchable from Rachel. But now that Abby thought on it, she could sleep with a smile on her face every night knowing she was a true and faithful friend, she saved Kuki and Mushi a year ago, and this was Kuki's way of showing her she appreciated Abby and her friendship.

"Do you think this is the last time we'll see the agency?"

Abby looked up at her boyfriend, oh how her heart ached, she longed to reassure his beautiful little head, but she couldn't lie to him.

"We'll just deal with it one day at a time." Hoagie noticed her attempt to soften the blow, and couldn't help but to kiss her sweet forehead again. "I think you should ring Wally, he'd want to know."

"Yeah. Probably." Hoagie leaned over to reach for the phone, but Abby winced at the idea of the agency one day returning, "One day this whole thing will finally come to an end."

"It will." Hoagie allowed her to nuzzle deep into his neck, "I promise you we'll be there when it does too."

.

**

...

"Okay, thanks for that."

Wally hung up the phone with second thoughts pondering in his head. Looking through his call log, he could answer a quick phone call from Hoagie regarding business, but he couldn't even face up and reply to any calls or texts from Kuki.

_10 Missed Calls – Kuki Sanban._

He had only been gone for 12 hours, why (in his brain) would the blimin Sheila ring her nearly every hour? _God Wally, if you picked up your phone, maybe you'd know and she'd stop ringing!_But Wally already knew the truth; you didn't have to be an assassin tactician or mastermind to figure it out.

Wally had to leave the apartment, he didn't know why but there were reasons that were telling him to get out of the house, away from Kuki. Wally didn't want to be misunderstood, Kuki would always be that special person who had his heart and soul, but Wally couldn't stand the frequent teenage 'constantly hanging around each other', sure he desired it two years ago…

… _But I can't stand it now, I need my freedom_.

Anyway, more important matters were on his head, more important ones than _Kuki._"Get out of the shadows, _idiot._"

"Hmph. Shut up."

And like many other times, Wally didn't even have to turn around to hear an intruder coming up from behind him. Using the intellectual brains he didn't have when he was little, he was able to easily identify who was trying to sneak up on him.

"Still a hard head little shit, aren't ya?"

Wally's bowed his head, his eyes drawing into slits,

"Shouldn't you be crawling and dying in another hole, Chad?"

Even though Chad was older by three years, Wally reigned supreme in height, ability and intelligence. Wally recalled Chad as some kind of coward who had his own intentions when they fought in the agency. Chad was devious, sneaky but also a coward at the same time, perhaps if Wally wasn't revered to as 'superhuman', maybe Chad…

No. Chad still had a long way to go.

"You know you'll come falling down one day kid." Wally didn't let Chad see, but such an intense glare fell upon his face. _Three days Chad, get over it. I've kicked your ass before._"Oh?" Not really amused, Wally had heard it all before, and he knew he'd hear it somewhere again. "Talking of personal experience?"

Like Wally, Chad was not amused.

"… So you're probably guessing why I'm here," Chad folded his hands, making out Wally in the mist of the dark.

Wally couldn't help but sneer, "Don't flatter yourself."

Chad looked up at the streetlights, noticing the drops of rain getting heavier. "Nigel and Rachel are planning to bring the agency up again."

_I figured._ But Wally knew better than to interfere when the enemy was revealing their weakness, their plan.

"They have a secret weapon."

That certainly got Wally's attention.

"Just as long as your weapon doesn't get anywhere near me or Kuki, I won't have to smash it into pieces." Wally placed it short, sweet and simple. The rain began to get heavier, the thunder and lightning began roaring at this point.

Chad couldn't help but look at Wally with a twisted smile, this was the first (and last) time he'd ever seen the legendary Wallabee Beatles act so naïve, it almost made him laugh. "I hafta say kid, I've never seen you so _stupid_ since you were little."

Now Wally knew he had missed something.

"Go home to your girlfriend; you won't be getting many days with her. Soon…" Chad slowly walked away in hopes he could make some kind of a clean getaway. "… Things wont be the same."

And with that, Chad sprinted home. Wally contemplated about chasing him, the task would be easy to catch and kill, but Wally's mind was somewhere else.

"Kuki." Wally stared left, the direction of their apartment. _He told me to get back to her._But Wally needed his freedom.

And with that, he turned and walked right – right away from her.

**

.

Kuki heard the rain get harder and harder, the thunderstorms were picking up and she could feel the ground shake with every thunder boom. The shadows in her room streamed past every time a could would race through the roads, her face would flash for a mere second, and when it did, it showed the running mascara and eye liner in the stream of tears running down her face.

_You have reached the voicemail box of Wallabee Beat-…_Unanswered call number 12.

She brought her knees closer to her chest, and every time the thunder raged on, Kuki would hold herself just that little tighter.

"Wally… where are you?"

The tears came uncontrollably. Wally was the only one who knew she was terrified of storms and he was the only one who could calm her down. Why wasn't he answering his phone? Why wasn't he telling her where he was going now? Maybe it was her, maybe she had done something to make him change from the love struck teenager he one wa-…

**BOOM.**

Kuki screamed her heart, toppling over as she hid her head under the pillows, her mere whimpers turned into screams. The thunder and lightning were out to get her, and she laid there, screaming and crying for someone to save her.

It looks like she had to try and save herself from falling for another night.

"… It's alright Kuki. I'll save you."

.


	3. ExFactor

_Update! Thanks reviewers! I hope you guys like this story! Please don't hesitate to give suggestions, they're always welcome!_

* * *

**"Is this just a silly game that forces you to act this way? Forces you to scream my name, then pretend that you can't stay?"**- Lauryn Hill.

.

**

...

"Is he ready?"

"Uh…"

Number 213, one of the survivors from the blast examined his clipboard. "His levels are okay, he's exactly like his brother."

Looking through the window, the supreme operative saw a young 17 year old chained to a broken brick wall, mildew was building around the chain, and it would only be days before the prototype could break it with his own bare hand. Rachel couldn't help but cringe at the site, it reminded her of the ultimate operative she created in this same room. That same operative went on to do great things, but in the end he bit the hand that fed him, and eventually blew everything Rachel built 10 floors high into the air.

"That's not good enough," Rachel folded her hands, she couldn't help but look through the thin glassed window. "He can't be exactly, he needs to be better."

Walking through the guards, Rachel entered the room, and as if on instant, she felt that eerie pang hit over mentally in the head, if it was a physical literal hit, Rachel could already imagine herself dead.

"… Joey?"

Rachel kneeled down on the ground, brushing the small fringe that grew over his emerald eye. Looking deep into those green orbs, all she was reminded of was the spitting image of the monster she created.

She observed him once again, the sweat he emitted from the pain he endured, that perspiration leaked from the body that ached and longed for some kind of redemption even managed to shimmer in the deepest of times.

"Just let me go…"

Shaking her head, she needed him to hustle on, for the sake of the agency his strength was needed. "Remember, Wally did this to you."

Joey's eyes tightened, grabbing hold of the chains that bound him to this prison, he let out a painful cry. The prototype screamed his heart when she mentioned him…

The sweat intensified, turning her head away in pity, she could even smell it in its absence as it ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Joey, it needs to be done."

Joey retreated back into his safe place, on the ground sinking into dark oblivion. The sweat that ran down his cheeks had such a salty taste that erased the blood flavor from his mouth. Rachel stared at the sweat, at Joey, directly into the face of Wally's punishment.

"His body odor levels are abnormal number 213, give him a moment to breathe." Rachel knew the consequences of pushing a prototype, the last two she tried to create didn't even have the strength to stand on their two feet anymore.

Number 213 couldn't help but look at Rachel with so much confusion, then back at the clipboard. Rachel's order and the levels weren't making sense,

Those aren't sweat beats, those are tears.

**

It had been a rough night for Wally.

Walking through his bedroom, his top layer of hair was fluffy with barely any tame, meanwhile the bottom stuck to his chilly colorless skin. Wearing a dark singlet that clung to his beautifully chiseled body, the cold attacked his body, making him shiver to the core.

As if. Wally had experienced it too much, he was used to it.

"Kuki…"

Like many times, he would walk into the room with Kukis eyes stained with so many tears she shed over him, begging him to keep in contact with her. He never knew why he had to fulfill such a request; he was a killing machine for crying out loud, why couldn't that process in her little girl of a brain?

But this time was different, Wally could barely make her figure out that hid deep in the scuffled white sheets.

I'm having a heart to heart with my girl while she's sleeping. Pathetic Wally.

"I can't stand this anymore. I thought I could live without the adrenaline, but I love assassinating and killing." Wally sat down on his side of the bed, his back faced to his Asian girlfriend, he felt like a criminal shying away from the punishment he deserved.

"I hate that you're keeping tabs on me. The more you keep me close, I'm just going to push you further. I can take care of myself Kuki, and if you can't understand that…" I'll dump you? Wally wanted to say it, that's how he felt, but he also said he loved her.

"I love you Kooks, I really do. It's just that… We had something there before, and I kinda… well, part of me feels like what we had is kind of fading away, and no offence, but you're the reason why I'm feeling like this." Unloading is so much easier when they're asleep.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll come back tonight to tell you… If I grow the balls to."

And with that said, Wally stood up and walked out of his modern room, not bother looking back to his girlfriend.

Then trailed such an eerie silence.

I can't believe you.

Kuki opened her eyes smudged with water stained eye liner and mascara. Wally forgot he wasn't the only operative who could hide in stealth and secrecy.

Clutching onto her heart, her head felt like it had a huge stone weighing it down, a mixture of butterflies and big reckless bats fluttered in her stomach, she felt like she had no energy left as she held onto herself, but instead of shedding tears of sorrow, she felt her tears warm up on her anger flushed cheeks.

You told me you'd be there for me, to keep me from walking away from you; you hugged me begging to stay. When the tables have turned, you walk out on me and I don't even get a chance to make you stay. Kuki began to grit her teeth, letting her warm black ink tears fall and stain her pillow once more.

"I supposedly kept you on a tab because it hurts not hearing from you for more than a week, then coming back here just wanting sex from me." But Kuki wiped her eyes on his shirt, Let that be the last of them.

Never again will she feel this pain, not if there was anything she could do about it.

Kuki clutched onto her Prada luggage bag.

"Not tonight, not ever. I'm going."

**

Leaving her S2000 out in the cold blizzard rain, Kuki kept a pink rainbow monkey umbrella over her head meanwhile trying to balance her three large Prada luggage bags and her toiletry bag. It didn't help that the wind blew in crazy directions, managing to keep the umbrella over her face and her luggage was proving to be an impossible task.

Some Killer All-star you are, you couldn't even dump me to my face.

Looking up to the sky, she knew what would happen if he did dump her face to face. she'd end up crying, part of her would want to hit him.

"… why does it hurt so much?"

All she wanted was the rain to take the pain away, to take her away. No one had ever hurt her more than him, and somewhere deep inside her heart she knew that no one ever would.

"… Kuki?"

The Japanese beauty couldn't recognize that voice at first, but somewhere through the rain, there was some sense of hope.

Making the blur out from the constant down pour of rain, she could make out such a light colour brown for hair hair, he too was pale. The voice was no where near Wally's, Wally had a more distant, laid back and stoic tone, this one was more firm, and emotionally, it felt more welcoming than she had heard for the past year.

"What are you doing out here? You're gonna get a cold."

Grabbing a hold of the bags Kuki struggled to carry, the figure guided her to the small shelter on the corner of the street, apparently her destination.

"Ace? Is that you?"

The tall auburn haired figure unmasked himself from his aviators,

"C'mon, let's get you inside."

.

**


End file.
